criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Bontemps
"Isaac" redirects here. For the Eagle Scout, see Isaac Weston. For the Amish child, see Isaac Hersberger. |age = 45 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Unnamed cousin |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Senior Investigator |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #2: Slash and Burn (s4) }} Isaac Bontemps is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Senior Investigator of the Concordian Flying Squad, he serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 45 years of age, Isaac has graying black hair which extends to form a black mustache and black beard, as well as brown eyes. He wears a crimson-and-black suit over a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue decorated necktie. He wears a black top hat and a golden monocle over his left eye. He is commonly seen holding a pipe. While Isaac is sarcastic and keenly observant and analytical, he is also tactless and socially awkward. He likes collecting pipes. He is also a competitive chess player and has a fine appreciation for gourmet food. According to Maddie, he has seasickness. Gameplay The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Isaac is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal IsaacBontempsDesc.png Screenshots Isaac-Case173-22.png|Happy 1 Isaac-Case173-40.png|Happy 2 Isaac-Case173-8.png|Excited 1 Isaac-Case173-48.png|Excited 2 Isaac_-_Case_173-7.png|Confident 1 Isaac_-_Case_178-7.png|Confident 2 Isaac_-_Case_173-1.png|Determined Isaac-Case175-13.png|Indicating Isaac-Case173-16.png|Grinning 1 Isaac-Case173-21.png|Grinning 2 Isaac-Case175-14.png|Grinning 3 Isaac-Case179-1.png|Grinning 4 Isaac-Case173-31.png|Winking Isaac_-_Case_173-2.png|Shocked 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-5.png|Shocked 2 Isaac-Case173-30.png|Disgusted Isaac-Case176-1.png|Stressed Isaac_-_Case_173-3.png|Sad 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-8.png|Sad 2 Isaac-Case173-35.png|Sad 3 Isaac-Case173-43.png|Compassionate Isaac-Case173-33.png|Hopeless Isaac-Case173-19.png|Angry 1 Isaac-Case175-15.png|Angry 2 Isaac-Case175-19.png|Angry 3 Isaac-Case175-20.png|Angry 4 Isaac-Case173-42.png|Infuriated Isaac-Case173-51.png|Serious Isaac-Case173-17.png|Thinking 1 Isaac-Case173-26.png|Thinking 2 Isaac-Case173-50.png|Thinking 3 Isaac-Case173-15.png|Unsure 1 Isaac-Case173-25.png|Unsure 2 Isaac-Case173-27.png|Unsure 3 Isaac-Case173-41.png|Unsure 4 Isaac-Case176-2.png|Blushing 1 Isaac_-_Case_178-8.png|Blushing 2 Isaac-Case180-8.png|Blushing 3 Isaac_-_Case_173-6.png|Confused Isaac-Case173-34.png|Clueless 1 Isaac-Case173-45.png|Clueless 2 Isaac-Case175-8.png|Embarrassed Isaac-Case173-29.png|Sweating 1 Isaac-Case175-18.png|Sweating 2 Isaac_-_Case_180-1.png|Frightened Isaac_-_Case_178-1.png|Disgusted Isaac_-_Case_173-13.png|Stumped 1 Isaac-Case173-18.png|Stumped 2 Isaac-Case173-36.png|Stumped 3 Isaac-Case173-52.png|Stumped 4 Isaac-Case175-7.png|Stumped 5 Isaac_-_Case_173-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Isaac-Case173-32.png|Fantasizing 2 Isaac-Case173-28.png|Two-finger saluting. Isaac-Case173-47.png|Whooping Isaac-Case173-23.png|Appeasing Isaac-Case175-10.png|Coughing Isaac-Case175-11.png|Singed 1 Isaac-Case175-12.png|Singed 2 Isaac_-_Case_180-3.png|Covered with chocolate. Isaac_-_Case_180-4.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-2.png|With his hat blown away. Isaac-Case175-3.png|Hatless 1 Isaac-Case175-4.png|Hatless 2 Isaac-Case175-5.png|Hatless 3 Isaac-Case175-6.png|Holding his hat. Isaac_-_Case_173-12.png|Showing his badge. Isaac-Case173-20.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-9.png|Giving a coin. Isaac-Case173-24.png|Covering his nose with a handkerchief. Isaac-Case179-2.png|Pressing a handkerchief to his forehead. Isaac-Case175-16.png|Holding a dead rat. Isaac_-_Case_178-2.png|Holding a set of keys. Isaac_-_Case_180-2.png|Holding Rockley's snozzgopper. Isaac_-_Case_178-5.png|Holding a notebook. Isaac_-_Case_178-6.png|Reading a notebook. Isaac_-_Case_178-4.png|Holding his gun. Isaac_-_Case_178-3.png|Drawing his gun. Isaac-Case180-7.png|Holding a chocolate lollipop. Isaac-Case173-37.png|Alongside with Harriet Patrick's pet cow Daisy. Isaac-Case173-38.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case173-39.png|Ditto. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Isaac in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Isaac-Hint.png|The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Iaac and Maddie will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Isaac fills a report for the player. IsaacCalm.png|Click too fast in a Mysteries of the Past crime scene and Isaac will tell you to relax. IsaacMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Isaac will ask you if you want to really do so or not. Promotional stills Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Isaac appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. IsaacBontempFreeCoins.png|Isaac in a "Free Coins" daily gift promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Partners